


Sweet Enmity

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, From Sex to Love, Knifeplay, Library Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Loki Laufeyson abhors you and the feeling is mutual. While training, Loki takes things a bit too far and accidentally injures you. You’re unable to go on a mission with the rest of the avengers, leaving you alone with the god of mischief.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

“Give me all you’ve got, don’t hold back.” Loki’s chest rose and fell rapidly from his heavy breathing, a hint of a smirk on his parted lips.   
He stood in a defensive stance, his hands balled into fists in front of him. He was lucky there were mats on the floor behind him, because you were about to take him to the ground.

You were breathing just as hard as Loki was, every muscle tensing in anticipation of the impending fight. You grinned and retorted, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.”

You made the first move, charging forward towards Loki. As you came towards him, Loki shifted his weight to anticipate an attack on the left side of his body. At the last second, you used your momentum to spin and sweep his right leg out from under him. His back hit the mat with an echoing thud and you quickly pressed your right knee into his chest, your forearm against his throat. 

The smirk was back on Loki’s face and he breathlessly said, “You infuriate me.”

You gritted your teeth and shifted more of your weight onto his chest. Loki winced as you said, “Yeah, well, right back atcha. Give?”

“As tempting as that sounds, I rather enjoy the sight of you on top of me.” The sincerity of Loki’s tone threw you off. You wouldn’t have batted an eye if he’d said it in a teasing or sarcastic way, but it sounded like he actually meant it. 

Your eyes widened in surprise and your arm slipped from his neck. Your palm landed on the mat beside his head, and Loki used your break in concentration to his advantage. He grabbed your arm and hooked his leg around your left leg, flipping you in one fluid motion. 

Loki straddled you and pinned your wrists to the mat. He grinned as you struggled beneath him, your mind racing for a way to get the upper hand once again. He brought his head down to your ear and drawled, “Although, I prefer you writhing beneath me.” 

You immediately stilled, his amusement furthering your anger. You closed your eyes, focusing on controlling your breathing and thinking through your options.

“Give?” You didn’t have to open your eyes to know Loki was smirking.

You took another breath, then sighed, “Alright, I give.”

When Loki didn’t immediately release you from his grip, you opened your eyes to find him staring down at you. He’d been looking at something near your lips, but he quickly shifted his gaze to meet your eyes. You raised an eyebrow and Loki let go of your wrists, leaning back slightly but not rolling off of you. 

Loki appeared to be catching his breath, saying, “Give me a second.” 

A thought popped into your head and you decided to act on it. You pushed yourself slightly up, leaning your weight onto one elbow so your shoulder blades were off the mat. You raised your other arm and brought your hand to rest against Loki’s cheek. You spoke in the most sultry voice you could muster, “Take all the time you need, Loki. I prefer being beneath you, too.”

It was Loki’s turn to be surprised. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed and his eyes darkened. You trailed your hand from his face to his chest, your eyes never leaving his. Before he could realize what you were up to, you pressed your hand against his chest, using enough force to knock him backwards. You swiftly pulled your legs out from under him so you wouldn’t be pinned beneath him again, and jumped to your feet. 

You waited for Loki to get up, taking a defensive stance. When he stood, he had a dagger in his hand and his voice lowered dangerously, “You have ten seconds to procure a weapon.” 

“That’s not enough time!” It would take you more than ten seconds to get to the nearest weapon. You didn’t move, knowing any attempt would be futile.

Loki took a step towards you, saying, “That’s ten seconds more than you will receive on the next mission.”

Your muscles tensed, your eyes narrowing, “I can handle myself just fine.”  
Loki took another step forward but you stood your ground. “We’ll see. Time’s up.” 

He lunged forward, extending his arm and jabbing the blade towards your side. You dodged the dagger and delivered a blow to his stomach, quickly moving back out of his reach. 

You obviously knocked the breath out of him but he didn’t stop. He charged towards you again, extending his arm in the same manner he had previously attempted. You moved to block his attack yet again, but while you were focused on the dagger in his hand, Loki kicked your knee out from under you. You fell to the mat, landing hard on your right shoulder and arm.

You heard a sickening snap just before a fiery pain ignited near your collarbone, radiating throughout your shoulder. You yelped, tears welling in your eyes. You felt cold all over and a little nauseous, and you closed your eyes to keep yourself from getting sick. You heard footsteps coming toward you and you felt yourself being lifted into someone’s arms. The pain worsened from the movement and the burning intensified. You gasped and clutched the material covering the person’s chest with your left hand, and whoever was carrying you stilled. 

After a moment of being absolutely still, the pain lightened enough that your muscles relaxed and your grip on the person’s shirt loosened. Whoever was holding you continued walking, this time moving carefully to avoid jostling you. You didn’t hear anything for a few minutes until you felt yourself being gently placed on a flat, smooth surface. Bruce’s voice met your ears, “What happened?”

Loki replied, “We were training and Y/N fell, landing on her right arm and shoulder. I think she may have broken a bone. Her pain appears to worsen with movement.”

The coolness of the surface you were laying on eased your nausea and you opened your eyes. You must be in the lab. Bruce was checking your body for any other signs of injury with concern, and Loki stared at him intensely. “Where exactly does it hurt, Y/N?”

You lifted your left hand carefully, moving it to hover above your collarbone. Your voice was strained as you said, “It starts here and it feels like it spreads out and up toward my shoulder.”

“You have some swelling around your collarbone. It looks and sounds like you broke it. You’ll have to go to the hospital and get an x-ray to make sure you haven’t damaged a joint, but you'll likely have to wear a sling and keep it immobilized for a few weeks. Any further damage could seriously disrupt and prolong the healing process, so you’re not going to be able to come with us on that mission.”

You stayed silent for a moment before quietly saying, “What a week I’m having.”

Bruce glanced at Loki, his tone almost accusatory. “It’s unfortunate timing, that’s for sure. What did you do, Loki?”

Loki crossed his arms defensively, snapping, “It was an accident.” You knew he was telling the truth. You may have animosity towards each other, but neither of you would ever go as far as to purposely harm the other. You preferred tearing each other down with your words, not your fists.

“There would be far more damage if he’d done it intentionally. That being said, Loki, you still hurt me- so you’re going to be the one that takes me to the hospital.” You watched Loki’s jaw clench. You were expecting some kind of protest or an outright refusal, but he simply nodded. 

He had you back in his arms in a split second, holding you with the same gentleness and care that he did earlier. You were discovering a different side of Loki today, and it was a bit unnerving. His usual icy demeanor was replaced with, well, this. You didn’t know what to expect. You called before Loki moved you out of the room, “Thank you, Bruce.”

After a moment, you cautiously said, “I can walk, you know.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and stopped walking. “‘I’m well aware of what you are capable of doing. It will take up less of my time if I, as you call it, ‘zap’ us to the hospital.”

“Loki-” You didn’t have time to protest. You were in the hospital before you could finish saying his name. The small hallway you found yourself in was luckily empty and you chided, “Someone could have seen that.”

Clearly exasperated and passed annoyance, Loki said, “I know what I’m doing.” He carried you to the emergency room, which was surprisingly vacant. The receptionist eyed the two of you as Loki carefully sat you down in one of the ugly orange chairs. Loki walked up to the receptionist and spoke with her for a few moments before coming back with a form attached to a clipboard. Loki sat himself down in the chair next to you, and you didn’t miss the way the receptionist’s eyes followed him. Her gaze lingered on Loki even after he started asking you questions and filling out your form for you.

You shifted your attention to him, watching as he wrote your information in the designated spots on the paper. Some of the information he knew without even asking, and your brow furrowed in perplexity. When Loki was finished, he stood to return the form to the front desk. The receptionist accepted the form and clipboard, flirtatiously laughing at something Loki had obviously said without humor. She talked to Loki for a while longer than necessary, long enough that Loki was still standing at the front desk when a nurse opened a nearby door and called your name. 

You stood slowly, trying to avoid worsening the pain. Loki turned and followed you as you made your way through the door. The nurse led you to a small room with a curtain for a door. After Loki helped you up to sit on the bed, the nurse smiled and said, “How long have the two of you been together?”  
You glanced at Loki but his stoic expression didn’t change. You opened your mouth to explain that you weren’t in a relationship but Loki cut you off, “Too long.”

The nurse laughed as he checked your vitals. “It feels that way some days, doesn’t it? Like you’ve known each other your whole lives. But then sometimes it feels like you met just yesterday and you remember why you fell in love.” Or in your case, hate. You didn’t remember how the feud with Loki had started exactly, but you knew your initial anger towards him was certainly justified. You guessed things sort of spiraled from there, and here you were.

“Alright, Y/N, it says here you might have broken your collarbone. We’ll get you x-rayed to be certain. You’ll need to change out of your clothes and put on this gown, and when you’re done, the doctor will take you down to be x-rayed.” He handed you the gown and turned to Loki, saying, “We won’t keep her from you for too long.” With that, the nurse left the room and closed the curtain. You stood to your feet with Loki’s assistance. 

“May I help?” 

“Absolutely not! Turn around.” Loki raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, giving you your privacy. You tried to lift your shirt above your head but you couldn’t do it without worsening the pain. You gritted your teeth and decided you’d just have to suffer through it. There was no way you were letting Loki undress you. 

You lifted your shirt halfway up your torso before the pain became unbearable and you inhaled sharply, muttering a string of curses. Loki turned around and you opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off. “I’m not asking for permission. I’m not going to let you suffer because of your foolish pride.” 

You relented, bringing your arm back down to your side. He stepped closer and you hissed, “If you tell anyone about this-”

“You’ll kill me? I know.” Loki’s touch was cautious and light as a feather as he guided your arms through the holes of your shirt. You kept your gaze on his chest as he tossed your shirt onto the bed, and you refused to look into his eyes. Loki unbuttoned your pants, sliding them down your legs. You stepped out of them with burning cheeks, now standing in front of him in only your bra and underwear. You felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable.

He put your pants on the bed and motioned for you to turn around. You did so slowly, and your breathing hitched when you felt Loki’s fingers graze the skin on your back. He unclasped your bra and laid it on the bed before pulling the gown over your head. He tied the gown around your waist before moving to stand in front of you. He guided your arms through the holes in the gown before the doctor knocked on the wall on the other side of the curtain.

The doctor opened the curtain and smiled at you, asking if you were ready. You were all too quick to follow her, escaping Loki’s gaze.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki infuriates you, as always. But can he make you feel something more?

The doctor confirmed your collarbone was broken, giving you a sling and orders to wear it for four to eight weeks. After the x-ray, Loki helped you get dressed, which felt surprisingly even more exposing and intimate than him undressing you. 

You thought for sure Loki’d tease you about it at dinner, but to your surprise, he never mentioned it. He stayed uncharacteristically silent as you answered the questions from the rest of the team. “The doctor said it was a clean break, so I won’t need surgery, but I’m not going to be able to go with you guys tomorrow. I’m really sorry to let you down.”

Natasha was quick to reassure you, “It’s not a big deal, it happens. Just focus on healing.”

Wanda chimed in, “Since we don’t know when we will be back, one of us should stay here to help you with whatever you need.”

As if on cue, everyone’s eyes flashed to Loki. After a moment of their stares, Loki asked incredulously, “Are you serious?”

Steve spoke up, “It’s only fair that you stay and take care of Y/N.”

You and Loki started protesting at the same time, neither of you wanting to be stuck with the other for an unknown amount of time. Tony interrupted the two of you, firmly stating, “You’re staying with Y/N. That’s final.” The muscle in Loki’s jaw tightened and he curled his hands into fists. He glared at Tony, shoving his chair back before storming off to his room.

Bruce shot you a sympathetic glance, knowing how difficult it was to handle Loki’s attitude at times. You pushed your food around your plate, your appetite lost. You and Loki alone, with absolutely no one to interfere if things went south? Your stomach was in knots just thinking about it. You excused yourself, wincing a little as you stood up. A chorus of goodnights met your ears and you gave your teammates, your family, a smile despite the intrusive thoughts filling your mind. 

You left the room as quickly as you could without causing yourself pain and started to make your way to your room. As you passed Loki’s room, you noticed his door was open and you stopped just outside of it. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. You used the arm that wasn’t in a sling to knock on the door casing. He lifted his head and glanced warily in your direction. “What?”

“Can I come in?” 

Loki sharply retorted, “The door is open, isn’t it?” You sighed, entering his room and closing the door behind you.

He glowered. “Have you come to gloat?” 

You stood with your free arm resting on your hip. “I hate this as much as you do, so no. I just wanted to say-”

You paused, loathing the fact that you were about to give Loki of all people your gratitude.

Loki’s eyes filled with curiosity at your hesitation. “What is it?” 

You avoided his eyes as you reluctantly said, “Thank you for taking care of me today.”

“Did you hit your head when you fell?” You laughed at his teasing. It was uncomfortable even being civil with Loki, and it felt good to be back to your usual banter and jabs. 

“Is that all?” Despite the way his eyes hardened and his lips fell into a line, you smiled.   
“Yes.” You opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. 

Loki moved to the door, his hand on its surface as he said, “You’re welcome.” He shut the door with a click before you could respond.

You weren’t able to sleep at all that night. When you weren’t in pain, you were too uncomfortable to drift off. You kept replaying the events of the day in a continuous loop, tangling your hand in your hair in tired frustration. You were still awake when the sun spilled through your window, and it wasn’t long after that that the intoxicating scent of coffee reached your room. You were in the same clothes as yesterday but didn’t want to attempt to change by yourself, and you certainly weren’t asking for help from Loki again.

You made your way to the kitchen, yawning as Steve greeted you. “Good morning, Y/N. Looks like you could use some of this.” He smiled and handed you the cup of coffee that he’d just fixed, his fingers brushing yours for a split second. It didn’t mean anything; there was nothing but friendship between the two of you. Steve turned and grabbed another mug for himself. 

You flashed him a weary smile. “Thanks, Steve. You’re too kind.”

“Ah, yes. Bleeding heart Steve Rogers to the rescue of a damsel in need of caffeine. Whatever would we do without him?” You took a sip from your mug, glancing at Loki sulking from his seat at the counter. His face was even more pale than usual, the spots under his eyes especially dark. Despite the bite in what he’d just said, something stirred inside you at his appearance. He must have not been able to sleep last night either. His eyes met yours and he sent you an icy glare, all sympathy for him vanishing as he hurled an insult your way, “Y/N, you look like death.” 

You narrowed your eyes, not in the mood to be messed with. “You’re one to talk, carrion.” 

Loki’s hand balled into a fist at the same time the contents of your cup changed from the delicious brown liquid to a hissing, slithering snake. You yelped and the mug slipped from your hand, falling to the floor. Before the cup hit the ground, the snake vanished and was replaced with the original contents. The mug shattered into pieces and coffee spilled out onto the floor. You stared at Loki with wide eyes, your mouth agape and your heart beating rapidly inside your chest. Loki’s eyes darkened as tilted his head down but held your gaze, a look that screamed try me, I dare you. 

Natasha glared at Loki, a sharp edge to her voice as she demanded, “I need to talk to you. Now.” Loki stared at you for a beat longer before he stood to his feet, moving quickly into the hallway with Natasha right on his heels. 

Steve cleaned up the shards from the mug and the spilled coffee. You bent down to try to help him, but you were so angry that you were trembling. “Don’t worry about it, Y/N, I’ve got it.”

Your voice wavered as you said, “I’m sorry. I’ll see you before you head out, okay?” You didn’t wait to hear his response, leaving the room as your eyes welled with frustrated tears. Loki normally wouldn’t have affected you like this but you were at your limit.

Natasha came back into the kitchen on your way out, and you managed to give her an appreciative smile as you passed her. You found Loki leaning against the wall next to your door with his arms crossed over his chest, a faint redness to one of his cheeks. His face started to shift into a scowl, but his eyebrows raised in surprise when he saw the tears falling down your cheeks. He uncrossed his arms and something resembling remorse flashed in his eyes, but at this point, you didn’t care.

You tore into him, “You are insufferable, Loki Laufeyson! You didn’t get any sleep last night and you’re taking it out on everyone around you. Well, guess what? I didn’t get any sleep either, because of you. I was in pain and couldn’t get comfortable because of the injury you caused, but I’m not going around treating people like that for no reason! Steve didn’t deserve that. It’s okay for you to say whatever you want to me, but you can’t be mean to other people just because you feel like it.” 

You didn’t realize how close you’d gotten to him, your chest brushing against his as you glared up at him. You flinched as Loki’s hand came towards your face, your eyes closing instinctively. You felt his fingers brush away your tears almost tenderly, and you opened your eyes to see him staring at you intensely. His voice was rough as he uttered two words you’d never heard him say, “I’m sorry.” You had a feeling he wasn’t apologizing about Steve, his eyes flickering to your sling briefly before meeting yours again. 

Loki dropped his hands as if your skin had burned him, and when you blinked, he was gone.  
______________________________________________________________________________

You didn’t see Loki again until you had bid the other avengers goodbye and had settled on the couch as comfortably as you could. After putting something mind numbing on the television, you touched your face with your free hand, not being able to stop thinking about his touch. He infuriated you on a daily basis, but his recent unusual behavior was driving you crazy. 

“I can’t believe you’re watching such garbage. Actually, I take that back.” At the sound of Loki’s voice, you dropped your hand from your face as if you’d been caught stealing cookies from a jar. You turned your head to see him leaning in the doorway, his brow furrowed as he watched whatever channel you had stopped on. 

“You’re welcome to change it, if you’d like.” His gaze shifted to you, confused at your civility.

“That’s… considerate.” He eyed you warily, moving to sit in the chair next to the couch. 

You shrugged without thinking and winced from the sudden jolt of pain. Your shirt slid down slightly with your movements, and Loki’s gaze traveled to the swelling and bruising on your collarbone.

He bit his lip, his brow furrowing. “Are those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?”

You avoided his gaze, glancing down at your clothing. “I couldn’t get them off by myself. I was going to shower, but I didn’t want to ask-”  
Loki stood abruptly to his feet. “Is that not what I’m still here for? It was pointless for me to stay if you do not tell me what you need.”

“I don’t want you to see me, you know, again.” Your voice came out smaller than you intended, and you felt helpless as you looked up at him through your lashes. You didn’t want to have to depend on anyone else, especially Loki, but you had to. 

“Are you serious? There are more ways to undress you than with my hands. Go get what you need and meet me in the bathroom.” 

You did as he said, grabbing your pajamas and heading to the bathroom. You placed your clothes on the counter near the sink and Loki entered the doorway, watching as you carefully removed your sling. 

You glanced warily at Loki. “You’re not going to be able to see anything, right?” 

“Right. Are you ready?” You nodded and closed your eyes. After a moment, Loki said, “I’ll be outside when you’re finished.” You heard the door click shut and you opened your eyes, your clothes replaced with a towel snugly wrapped around your body. Your lips turned slightly upward as you stepped out of the towel, hanging it on a hook.

Showering with one arm was no easy feat, but you managed. Your heart was beating more rapidly than usual, slightly unnerved at the thought of only a door separating you and Loki as the water ran down your naked body. After shutting the water off, you wrapped the towel around you as best as you could without causing yourself pain and called for Loki. He opened the door and stepped inside, his lips parting at the sight of you with only a towel clinging to your wet skin.

You shifted under his gaze. Part of you wished he’d dress you and leave already, but another part of you wanted so badly to drop the towel and keep his eyes on you a bit longer. You felt that impulse so strongly that it scared you; your breathing quickened and you gripped the towel a little tighter. To your relief and dismay, Loki waved his hand and the towel was replaced with your clean clothes. He spun on his heel and left without saying another word.

You didn’t sleep that night either. The physical pain was too unbearable, and the ache of longing was far too frightening to rest comfortably. You didn’t know why you were feeling so conflicted. You hated Loki, right? No one else could get under your skin like he could, no one else could make you shake with anger. No one else was on your mind as much as he was, though. 

You were still thinking about him when the sun rose. You thought of the contrast between his frost-covered words and gentle touch, his cruel smirk and the soft intensity in his eyes. A sharp knock on your door pulled you from your thoughts. You turned the doorknob, expecting to see Loki standing on the other side. Instead, your gaze fell to the floor where there was a full plate of breakfast waiting for you. You glanced at Loki’s bedroom door before bringing the plate inside. 

It was certainly the nicest thing he’d ever done for you, which put you even more on edge. To your surprise, everything was made just how you like it. You didn’t know what confused you more, the fact that he made you breakfast or that he knew you well enough that every item was exactly suited to your taste.

After eating and cleaning up your plate, you knocked on his door. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Loki looking at you like you were the last thing he wanted to see. He rolled his eyes, rubbing a hand through his hair. “What do you want?”

You were taken aback at his annoyance, although you probably shouldn’t have been. “I- you know what, never mind.” You turned to go back to your room and Loki shook his head, muttering, “As always, a waste of time.”

You twisted back around, your brow furrowed. You’d heard him clearly, and wanted him to know it. “What did you say?” 

“You waste my time.” He leaned against the door casing, disinterested in the conversation. It was obvious he’d rather be doing anything but y’all to you, and you felt that familiar anger rising from deep within you. 

You raised your eyebrows. Did he seriously just say that twice now? “I waste your time? It doesn’t look like you thought that earlier when you took time to make me breakfast.”

“That was also a waste, but it is my obligation-“

You balled your hand into a fist at his words, your voices raised as you interrupted him. “Then just stop! Stop being nice to me. I’m not a burden or a problem, and I’m definitely not going to let you make me feel that way. It’s your fault that I’m having to swallow my pride and ask you of all people for help. It’s torture to have to depend on you to have my needs met, so you can take that obligation crap and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine, bud.”

A dangerous glint appeared in Loki’s eyes and he rushed forward, forcing you to step backward until your back brushed a wall. Loki slammed his hands against the wall next to your head with such force that you were surprised he didn’t leave a dent. Amazingly, you didn’t flinch, though your lips parted as your breathing hitched. A startling heat rushed to your lower abdomen as Loki’s dark eyes bore into yours. His voice was rich and low as he said, “Watch how you speak to me. It seems you’ve forgotten how easily you break.”

A thought from deep within your subconscious alarmed you; You wanted him to break you. Something inside of you stirred at the thought of pushing him until he snapped, conjuring a mental image of him doing whatever he wanted to you. Your fingers trembled but you forced your voice to stay steady, “You would have already hurt me, worse than you did, if you really wanted to.”

Loki grinned devilishly, and the heat in your stomach started to spread. “That is true. However, you’re testing my patience and I have very little of it to begin with.”

Your voice remained level as you said candidly, “You don’t scare me, Loki.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised and he brought his lips close to your ear. Your eyes closed and his whisper sent chills down your spine. “Then why is your heart racing?”

When you opened your eyes, he was gone.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a shift in the tension between you and Loki. What will happen when you confront the god of mischief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild cursing. Spoiler: Contains explicit smut.

It was three am and you were frustrated, exhausted tears pricking your eyes. You hadn’t slept in two days and you were absolutely miserable. In your borderline delirious state, you somehow thought it would be a good idea to confront the god of mischief.

You banged your fist into his door a few times and waited. You couldn’t hear any movement, so you readied yourself to knock again when the door swung open, a shirtless Loki standing before you. Your eyes slid down his smooth, porcelain chest before you could stop yourself, all thoughts of sleep temporarily erased from your mind. Your lips parted and you inhaled sharply, not able to pull your eyes away from his lean, muscular torso.

“Are you just going to keep standing there or are you going to use your words and tell me what you want?” Loki raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, the movement causing his muscles to contract. 

What do I want? Some not-so-innocent thoughts filled your mind. It took you a second to fight through the haze of lust, but you remembered why you’d knocked on his door in the first place. “I can’t sleep.”

He uncrossed his arms and shifted slightly closer to you, saying, “That’s not my problem.”

His flippant attitude would have annoyed you ordinarily, but you shoved that aside and tried to stay focused. Your voice came out in an embarrassingly desperate whine, “It is since the injury you caused is what’s keeping me awake.”

His expression softened for a brief second. Loki reached out and gripped your arm, removing the sling. His fingers dipped slightly under the neckline of your shirt as he slid his hand up to the swelling on your collarbone. Tears welled in your eyes from the searing, throbbing pain arising from his touch. You tried to pull away but Loki grabbed your left arm to hold you in place. 

“What are you do-“ 

“Shh.” You didn’t have the strength to physically fight whatever it was he was trying to do, so you attempted to plead for him to stop with your eyes. Loki didn’t meet your gaze, his attention fixed on the hand pressed to your chest.

An ethereal green light came from his palm and after a few moments of an electric tingling, the pain dissipated completely. Loki jerked his hand away as if your skin had burned him, releasing his hold on your arm. 

You were trembling as you pulled your shirt down slightly, your breathing shaky and shallow. There were no signs of swelling or the deep abrasion that had once blemished your skin. You opened your mouth to question Loki but when you looked up, he had already shut himself inside his room.

You couldn’t wrap your head around why Loki would heal you- or why he didn’t do it earlier so he could go on the mission- but your exhaustion forced you to save that thought for another day. You shuffled into your room and buried yourself under the blankets. You were finally able to get some sleep, drifting off as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

The next morning, you were feeling a thousand times better with your injury completely healed and from the rest you’d gotten. You were completely refreshed, your eyes twinkling as you fixed your hair before heading to the kitchen. You hummed as you fixed a pot of coffee and sat at the counter while it brewed. 

You tapped your fingers on the countertop and images of last night surfaced in your mind. You bit your lip absentmindedly as you thought about your encounter with a shirtless Loki, and the way his mesmerizing fingers pressed against your skin as he healed you. You went over what happened last night in your mind nearly a dozen times, only pulled from your thoughts when the coffee pot chimed to signal it was finished. 

You stood from your seat at the counter and made your way to the cabinet containing the mugs. You shut the cabinet once you had your favorite cup in hand, turning to pour your coffee when you saw Loki’s silhouette in the doorway. He quickly turned around once he realized you were in the kitchen, but you called his name and stopped him in his tracks. 

He reentered the doorway and raised his eyebrows questioningly, running a hand through his hair. You bit your lip as Loki’s shirt raised ever so slightly from his movement, revealing a sliver of creamy skin. You averted your gaze and cleared your throat, saying, “You don’t have to go, I’ll only be a minute. I’m just grabbing some coffee.”

You turned back to the pot of coffee, pouring the dark liquid into your cup. You fixed it just the way you like it, opening your mouth to speak as you did so. “I-“

“Did-“

Your words died in your throat when you realized you were both talking at the same time, your coffee forgotten as you turned to face Loki with an apology on the tip of your tongue.

He beat you to it, saying, “My apologies. Do go on.” He motioned for you to continue and you stood speechless for a second, taken aback by his outlandish kindness. 

You collected yourself and said, “I just wanted to thank you for- well, whatever you did that healed me. I just have one question. If you could heal me just like that, why didn’t you do it before the mission? You could have gone along instead of being stuck here, taking care of me.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he snapped, “I thought you said you’d only be a minute.”

You rolled your eyes, huffing as you replied, “Fine, whatever. I’m going.” You pushed past his figure in the doorway and stomped to your room. You realized you had left the kitchen empty handed as soon as you slammed the door shut behind you. Going back into the kitchen after your diplomatic exit wasn’t an option, and you decided to wait until Loki was finished in the kitchen to go back and get your coffee. At least you were going to, until your eyes landed on the mug full of coffee that you’d just prepared perched on your nightstand. 

You were growing tired of Loki’s unpredictable behavior. It was fine when you were both simply venomous towards one another, but this was something else entirely. It felt like the push and pull of magnets; one minute you’re being pulled in and the next you’re being pushed away. What frustrated you the most was how much your guard came down when Loki was treating you with kindness. Whatever words he threw at you before your injury never actually hurt, but now it stung when he lashed out.

Loki avoided you for the rest of the day and somehow that was worse than anything he could have said. You felt incredibly alone and not quite like yourself. You found yourself hovering outside of Loki’s room. 

His door was open, so you took a deep breath and entered his room, plopping yourself down in the nearest chair. Loki’s eyes followed you as you did so, and he closed the book in his hands and sat it next to him on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What do you think you’re doing?”

You shrugged, replying, “I was getting a little-“ Lonely. “Bored. Not being able to annoy you was incredibly exhausting.” 

His expression softened ever so slightly as if he knew what you truly meant. After a moment, his expression changed and the corner of his lips lifted in a teasing smirk. He quipped, “And you decided bothering me was the key to ending your boredom?” 

“Who better to entertain me than the god of mischief?” You mirrored his smirk and crossed your arms over your chest.

Loki’s gaze followed your movement and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. The smirk quickly fell from his lips. His fingers curled into a fist as he retorted icily, ”I am not a plaything to be observed for your amusement. Unless you’d like another injury, I’d suggest you leave my presence. Now.”

You muttered as you stood to your feet, “Someone is in a worse mood than usual.” Loki sent a glare in your direction that sent chills down your spine and, in an effort to intimidate you, rose and took a step toward you. 

Instead of relenting, you crossed your arms and cocked your hip. “What is going on with you? You’ve been acting hot and cold towards me and it’s freaking me out. It’s like you’re riding an emotional roller coaster or something.”

Loki shifted so he was looming over you, his eyes staring daggers into your own. He was close enough that you could smell him- a scent similar to petrichor mixed with evergreen and something you couldn’t quite. You hated that you found it so enticing, and the way that his smell alone weakened your knees and quickened your breathing. “I am caught between pitying you and wanting to kill you, so tread carefully.”

You didn’t back down, your mind jumping to anything you could say that would get under his skin. You only wanted a reaction from Loki, not believing there was any truth to your next words, “I don’t believe that’s it at all. I think it’s because you’re conflicted. You have a soft spot for me, don’t you?” 

A mix of surprise and something unrecognizable swirled in Loki’s eyes, and you kept going. “There’s a part of you that wants to hate me with everything in you but something much stronger stirs inside when we’re close, something-” You uncrossed your arms and leaned into him, your eyes locking onto his. Your next word fell from your lips as a sensual whisper, “-primal.” 

Loki’s pupils dilated and his tongue slid across his lower lip for a brief second. You ignored the way it made your heart flutter. Your eyebrows raised and your mouth formed the shape of an o. Your voice was sickly sweet as you said, “Oops, I’m sorry. Did I hit a nerve?”

A dark, devious gleam in Loki’s eyes sent a chill up your spine. He dipped his head closer, the tip of his nose brushing yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, “I’m so close to ripping you apart, Y/N. Keep pushing me, I dare you.”

You inhaled sharply as his words set your body ablaze. Loki didn’t realize he wasn’t instilling fear, he was fueling your desire. You moved ever so slightly forward until your lips brushed his, and you almost didn’t have the strength to pull away when he started to lean in. Almost. 

You pulled back just enough to keep his lips from fully meeting yours and you opened your eyes to witness Loki’s reaction. His eyes were clouded with lust and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. After a moment of intense anticipation, the wicked gleam in his eyes returned and before you could even blink, your back was pressed flat against the floor and he was hovering over you.

Loki pinned your wrists above your head with one hand and straddled your hips. He wrapped his other hand around your throat, just the right amount of pressure for you to feel it but not enough to hurt you. 

Your chest rose and fell rapidly, your wide eyes peering into his. His gaze flickered to the sliver of uncovered skin where your shirt rode up slightly before his eyes met yours again. 

You felt his hand trail from your neck down your chest past the hem of your shirt, his cool fingers caressing your exposed skin. The muscles in your abdomen tensed at his touch, heat pooling in your stomach. He never touched you like this, so lightly yet enticingly, and you knew that if he continued to, you’d be a complete and utter mess. Just the slightest of touches and you’d let him take everything you had to give and more.

Loki closed his eyes after a moment, stopping the movement of his fingers. His voice was rough and low, “I’m trying to behave but you’re driving me crazy. I beg you, stop before I do something you’ll regret.” 

You felt him start to move his hand away, but your next words kept his fingers pressed against your skin, “What makes you think I’d regret it?” Loki’s eyes snapped open and he gazed at you intensely. “Don’t toy with me.”

You looked up at him through your lashes as you whispered, “I’m not.” His grip on your wrists loosened and you raised your hand to grasp the material of his shirt. You tugged him down to you, his chest brushing yours and his face hovering centimeters above your own. 

Your gaze dropped to his lips for a few seconds before you looked into his eyes again. You tilted your head up to close the little distance between you, your eyes fluttering shut as you captured his lips with yours.

Your mouths molded together perfectly as if you had already kissed each other over and over, again and again. Your grip on his shirt tightened as he pressed into you with more force, pushing your head back down onto the floor. He leaned a portion of his weight onto one hand just beside your head so he wouldn’t crush you, but you honestly wouldn’t have minded if he did. 

When Loki pulled his head back slightly to breathe, you found you couldn’t wait long before pulling him back again- lack of oxygen be damned. You couldn’t get enough of him, your mouths moving in sync as the raging fire in your abdomen spread throughout your body. You brought your hand down to where his fingers were still splayed over your exposed skin and placed your hand on top of his. You slowly slid his hand underneath the hem of your shirt. 

Loki pulled back again, this time to gaze at you questioningly. You moved your hand away to rest on his chest as you caught your breath. “I want what you thought I’d regret.”

You had apparently said the magic words, and Loki’s lips met yours in a newfound fervor. He nipped at your bottom lip and you were all too eager to open for him, his tongue sliding into your mouth. This didn’t feel like the French kisses you’d had before. He was definitely not trying to jam his tongue down your throat as far as possible. This was like a sensual dance of tongues, a passionate tango with Loki leading. The way he tasted, like honey and cinnamon and everything good, had you feeling lightheaded but you couldn’t get enough. 

Loki’s hand trailed up your abdomen at a tantalizing pace, as if he was trying to memorize the way your skin felt beneath his fingertips. You shuddered when Loki shifted his hips and you felt the thick bulge in his pants against your thigh. You pushed his chest to break apart from him, your lips barely brushing his as you said, “Don’t hold anything back.”

The intense desire darkening Loki’s eyes made you quiver. His voice was low as he asked, “You’re sure you want to do this?” 

“Mhmm.” You missed the feeling of his skin on yours briefly as he shifted backwards and knelt at your feet, lifting your hips with expert hands. Your breathing quickened in anticipation as Loki unbuttoned your pants and slid them down your legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor behind him. He did the same with your underwear and his eyes roamed up your thighs appreciatively. You felt yourself dampen under his gaze as he unzipped his pants, exposing his cock. You inhaled sharply, your eyes widening at his massive length. 

Loki’s brows furrowed in concern at your reaction and he asked, “Are you having second thoughts?”

You definitely hadn’t changed your mind. In fact, your arousal had deepened now that you’d seen his length, your juices pooling between clenched thighs. You bit your lip, saying, “No, I just wasn’t expecting- I don’t know if you’ll fit.”

His expression lightened with relief and he chuckled lowly, “I promise to start slowly.” 

You shook your head, your voice wavering as you said, “I don’t want you to hold anything back, remember?”

“Alright. When you’re ready, open up for me, Y/N.” Loki took his cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes as you took a deep breath, spreading your legs. He leaned forward, positioning himself so his cock was pressing against your entrance. After he’d settled himself between your thighs, Loki rubbed his cock slowly up and down your heat, covering himself in your natural lubricant. 

He pushed the tip of his cock into your hot, throbbing entrance and with one hard thrust, filled you upto the hilt. Even though you were soaking wet, taking in his immense size all at once sent stinging shocks of pain through your body and you cried out. Your breathing became labored as you tried to adjust to his cock inside you. Loki slowly pulled himself out of your tight walls before rocking his hips into you again. He filled you completely, stretching you farther than you thought you could go.

As Loki found a rhythm, the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. His hips slammed into yours with every thrust, and your body jolted up and down with his rough, rapid pace. Your thighs quivered and your breaths came out in ragged gasps as he deliciously ripped you apart. You were being brutally fucked by the god of mischief, and you were loving every second of it.

A tremendous wave of pleasure washed over you every time his cock hit that deep spot inside you. The room filled with the mixing of groans and the sinful sound of Loki pumping in and out of you. 

The mounting sensations were overwhelming in the best way, and your muscles began to tense as heat coiled low in your stomach. Your walls clenched around Loki as the spikes of pleasure became closer and closer together. Loki lifted your hands above your head and interlocked his fingers with yours, leaning further forward. The pace of his pumping quickened and became more erratic as he grew closer to his climax. 

A few more deep, hard thrusts sent you over the edge and you trembled beneath Loki as you succumbed to white hot ecstasy. Loki swallowed your luscious cries as he captured your mouth with his, thrusting into you again as you rode out your orgasm. Loki moaned against your lips as he gave one final thrust deep inside you, his own pleasure overtaking him. You felt his pulsating cock twitch inside you before his hot cum filled you.

He stayed buried inside you for a few moments and pulled his lips away from yours. Both of your chests heaved as you caught your breath, his glazed eyes staring into yours. His thumb rubbed the side of your hand for a brief second before he slid his hands from yours. Loki slowly slipped out of you and cleaned himself off, zipping his pants back up. He rose to his feet and handed you your pants and underwear. The gravity of what just happened hit you and your cheeks burned with a mixture of embarrassment, awkwardness, and discomfort. You stumbled as you stood and slid your clothing up your thighs. 

You didn’t know what to do now, or what was going through Loki’s mind. You didn’t regret having sex with him, not in the slightest, but you hadn’t thought about what would happen afterward. To be honest, you really weren’t thinking clearly. And you still weren’t. You cleared your throat, holding your hand out for Loki to shake. He quizzically did so, and you quickly averted your gaze from his questioning eyes.

“Right, well, I best be going. It’s getting late and, um, yeah. See ya later!” You turned and slid through the open door, not once glancing behind you. You rushed to your room with shaking hands and shut the door behind you. You slid down the surface until you hit the floor, your head falling into your hands. Your breathing became ragged as you tried to process what just happened.

What. The. Hel. You had glorious, rough sex with the god of mischief and you shook his hand? You grimaced and groaned dreadfully into your palms. You knew there was no avoiding Loki, and tomorrow, you would have to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... that happened. Let me know what you think!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen sex? Yes, please

The next morning, you awoke with a soreness between your legs as a painful physical reminder of last night’s events. A slight limp caused you to stumble as you left your room. You showered, trying to scrub away the memory of Loki’s fingertips against your skin. 

You stayed under the water for a while but you couldn’t cover Loki’s lingering, heady scent which had mixed with your own. You shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying yourself off with a towel. You put on fresh clothes and headed to the kitchen. 

You’d hoped to avoid Loki a little longer, but as you stepped through the doorway, your eyes landed on his dark form. He had been leaning against one of the countertops but straightened as you entered the room. “I took the liberty of making coffee. It should be finished in a moment.”

You gave him a curt nod, your gaze shifting from him to the pot of coffee. There were two mugs sitting next to the pot and the thought crossed your mind that Loki might have been waiting for you. Slightly unnerved, you decided to ignore his presence and make breakfast- which is easier said than done. His eyes followed you as you crossed the floor of the kitchen to the stove, and you knew he noticed the slight limp as you did so. 

You opened the cabinet above the stove, standing on the tips of your toes to reach the pancake mix. You sat the box on the counter, turning on one of the burners and placing a pan on top of it. You turned to get a bowl for the mix but Loki already had one in his hands. You watched incredulously as he put the mix and other ingredients together in the bowl and stirred. 

There was no way that Loki was actually helping you make breakfast, right? Your eyes followed the movement of Loki’s hand and the way his fingers wrapped around the spoon before trailing to the blue and purple veins in Loki’s forearm. You bit your lip as you watched him, a few dangerous thoughts popping into your head. When the mixture was thoroughly stirred, Loki handed you the bowl and your fingers brushed his. 

Loki stood close to you as you poured some of the mix in the pan, his hand propped against the counter next to you. You glanced over at him and his eyes gleamed with a hunger- and you got the feeling it wasn’t for the pancakes. 

You fished in a nearby drawer for a spatula and stepped back into your position, leaning a little closer to Loki than intended. The tension between the two of you was palpable and you tried desperately to ignore it as you flipped the pancakes.

Loki’s alluring voice met your ears, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left my room last night.” 

Your brows raised in surprise and you let out a shaky breath. “Really?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki nod and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Yes. Your body beneath mine was truly an exquisite sight, one I’d like to see again. I wouldn’t be surprised if you regret what happened, however. We have always been at each other’s throats and I do not suspect that will ever change. You are able to get under my skin like no other, but know this- I wouldn’t change anything about last night. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to do it again. Would you?”

“Yes.” The word spilled from your mouth a little too quickly, too enthusiastically in comparison to his deep drawl. 

You’d have thought your once-clandestine desire would be quenched after last night, but as soon as your eyes landed on Loki’s lean form in the kitchen, you knew that wasn’t so. 

Loki reached forward and turned the burner off, taking the pan from you and moving it from the heat. Oh. Oh. You didn’t think he meant here, now- not that that changed your mind.

It was all too easy for him to guide you over to stand in front of the countertop, his hands placed on the marble surface near your hips. Loki was close enough that you could smell his heady, mouth watering scent and your stomach clenched as a tingling heat rushed to your core. 

You rested your hands on his hard chest as he bent his head to brush the delicate skin of your jawline with his nose. Your eyes fluttered closed as he tilted further down to nuzzle your neck, his lips hovering over your pulse point. His lips curled into a smile against your flesh as he felt the rapid beating of your heart. He pressed a light kiss to that sensitive spot and, without warning, sunk his teeth in.

You gasped at the sensations of pleasure mixing with sparks of pain as he nibbled and sucked on your flesh, his hands moving to your waist. He pressed another light kiss to the skin there before pulling his head back and hoisting you up onto the counter. 

His fingers trailed down to grip your outer thighs as he said, “If at any time you change your mind, say the word and I’ll stop.” 

You nodded before leaning forward to capture his lips with yours. The intensity of the kiss was fueled by an underlying hunger, as if what you shared last night was merely a taste and you wanted more- everything Loki had to give. Your mouths moved perfectly together, pushing and pulling as you ached to be closer, to feel his skin against yours. 

You slid your hands under the material of his shirt, his muscles taut beneath your fingertips. You hooked your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, his clothed erection pressing into your growing arousal. Loki groaned against your mouth which added fuel to the scorching flames consuming you from the inside out.

Loki tilted his body back slightly, his sweet breath fanning across your cheeks. His lithe fingers dropped down to the waistband of your pants and he searched your eyes for any sign of hesitation as he undid the button. You slid your hands down to his zipper and pulled the smooth metal down as far as it could go, wordlessly reassuring him.

Loki snaked his arm around your torso, his muscles flexing as he lifted you slightly. You hastily pushed your shorts and underwear down to your knees. Loki sat you down again, your bare bottom flush against the cool surface of the countertop. Loki’s arm remained tightly wrapped around you, taking a sharp breath when he noticed how wet you were. 

His eyes met yours as you said, “I need you inside me. Right now.” It was more of a command than a plea and Loki’s brows raised in surprise. You knew he would have been smirking if he wasn’t feeling that same desire, that same yearning you were.

Loki took his cock out of his underwear and pressed the thick tip of it against your wet folds. He pushed his length inside you slowly, more carefully this time. You felt that aching reminder of last night as he went deeper and deeper, every additional inch of him adding to the pain. 

Loki stilled his hips, eyes fixed on your face to make sure you were alright. After a moment, the pain dulled into a slight soreness and you rolled your hips to take more of him inside you. Loki took the hint and thrust the rest of his length into your tight, wet heat.

His eyes fluttered shut, a deep and luscious groan falling from his lips as he filled you to the hilt. You threw your arms over Loki’s shoulders to draw him inconceivably closer, your lips brushing his. He rocked halfway out of you before ramming himself back in, his tip hitting that spot that made your toes curl. Goosebumps spotted your flesh and you moaned just as Loki’s lips met yours.

It didn’t take long for Loki to find a rhythm, his hips colliding with yours with every thrust. He had started slowly to warm you up but soon transitioned to an urgent pace that left your head spinning, your fingers digging into his shoulders to keep yourself grounded. 

You tilted your head back, every roll of his hips eliciting sinful gasps. Loki expertly hit that hard to reach spot of intense pleasure again and again as he pumped in and out of you. You felt yourself clench around Loki’s hard, twitching cock as heat began coiling in the pit of your stomach. 

Loki’s hand came to rest just above your center, his thumb falling to your sensitive bud. The waves and tingles of pleasure intensified as he circled your bundle of nerves at the same quick, vigorous pace he was thrusting into you. Your eyes closed as the fierce sensations began to overwhelm you. Your legs tensed and jerked around him, and you uttered a string of curses and moans as you felt yourself on the verge of cumming. 

Loki brought his hand from your back to hook his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up slightly. “Look at me.” Your eyes flashed open and your gaze locked onto him. The eye contact was incredibly sensual, and the combination of his piercing eyes gazing into yours and another hard thrust sent you careening over the edge.  
White hot pleasure consumed you and you cried out, your leg muscles spasming from the intensity of your orgasm. 

“You’re so.. fucking hot when you.. cum for me.” A few more rough, erratic thrusts and Loki came undone inside you. 

His head dropped to your shoulder for a moment as he rode out the aftershocks before he pulled away, sliding himself out from between your legs. “Are you alright?” 

You nodded, catching your breath as Loki reached out his hand for you to shake. Your brow furrowed in confusion before it dawned on you that he was teasing you for doing that last night. You scowled to mask your embarrassment, swatting his hand away and moving to jump down from the counter. 

Loki’s hands gripped your hips to keep you from moving, “I’m only teasing, Y/N. Don’t run off this time.”

You folded your arms across your chest and raised your brows, but kept your seat on the counter.

Loki ran some water over a dish towel and came to stand in front of you again. You took a deep breath as he slid the towel up your thighs, gently wiping his cum off your skin. Once you were clean, Loki washed himself and dropped the towel onto the floor at your feet. 

You uncrossed your arms and reached for your underwear, but Loki softly objected, “Allow me.” You leaned forward into his chest as he slid your underwear and shorts up your thighs and past your hips. Your eyes met Loki’s and his touch lingered on your hips for a moment before he moved away. 

You zipped and buttoned up your shorts, watching as Loki turned on the burner you had been using earlier. 

You shifted to step down from the counter and help finish breakfast when Loki stopped you again, without even turning to look at you. “I’ll take care of this.”

You watched the muscles of his back move beneath his shirt as he poured pancake mix into the pan. A voice in the back of your mind asked why he was being, once again, unusually caring.

Loki glanced at you over his shoulder, caressing your bare legs with his eyes. He smirked as he teased, “I like the view.”

There’s the Loki you knew.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex (male receiving). Mentions of spanking, choking, being restrained, and gagging.   
> I’m not that great at writing blow jobs apparently 🤷♀️ sorry.

————————————————————————  
“And that’s just one of the reasons why I have been banned from using scissors in the tower.” You laughed so hard at Loki’s story that you snorted. Loki plated the finished pancakes and handed yours to you from your seat on the counter, his eyes shining with amusement.

You flashed him a teasing smile, your voice light and airy. “Your pranks are far more enjoyable when I’m not the one on the receiving end.” 

Loki laughed, saying, “That’s generally the idea.”

You stuck your tongue out at him as he leaned next to you, plate in hand. You playfully swatted his hand away as he reached for the bottle of syrup, spreading the thick maple on your pancakes first. When you were finished, you handed the bottle to Loki rather smugly. He rolled his eyes and snatched it from your hand, the corners of his lips lifting slightly.

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you ate. Complete and total quiet was a rarity around the tower, and for the first time in a while you felt at peace. Which was crazy considering you were alone with the one person on the planet who hated you.

You glanced at Loki when you were almost finished to see him looking at you from the corner of his eye. He quickly snapped his gaze down to the empty plate in his hands, shifting to lean his weight on one leg. You popped the last bite of pancake into your mouth and, once you’d swallowed, you said, “Thank you, Loki.”

He nodded and let himself glance at you again, running his free hand through his hair. You noticed a bit of syrup on your index finger and stuck it in your mouth, sucking the sticky substance off without thinking. 

Loki’s gaze lingered on your mouth for a moment before he cleared his throat, holding his hand out to take your plate. Your cheeks burned as you handed it to him, watching as he placed the dishes in the sink. When he turned back around, your eyes fell to the obvious bulge in Loki’s pants. 

You felt a strange rush of pride from causing that reaction and your lips settled into a smirk. Emboldened, you questioned slyly, “Were you imagining my mouth wrapped around you?”

Loki’s stance stiffened, shock on his face for a brief moment before he shifted his features to that blank, unreadable expression that never failed to frustrate you. “I-“

You hopped down from the counter and took a step closer to him, your voice seductively teasing, “You don’t have to imagine it.”

He folded his arms across his chest. His voice was a warning in itself, deep and dark like the most bitter of chocolate. The sound made your thighs clench and you wanted to taste him so badly. “Do not toy with me.”

You swallowed a whimper, forcing yourself to stay straight faced and even toned.“You have such little faith in me. I’m not toying with you, I’m offering you… something.”

You stepped closer, reaching out your hand to let your fingers graze his abdomen just below his arms. You let your fingers trail around his body as you slowly circled him. “Are you going to take it?”

Loki inhaled sharply, his arms falling to his sides as you stood in front of him once again. He looked down at you with a hunger that matched your own. A shiver of anticipation ran down your spine as you realized he was going to say-

“Yes.”

Your lips curled into a smile. “Good. On the couch?”

“Yes. Please.”

You liked this side of Loki. This part of him that could set aside his pride and actually utter the word ‘please’. It was refreshing, feeling like you had some kind of power over him. You knew the feeling wouldn’t last long so you were going to savor it while you could.

You led him to the couch and waited for him to sit down. Your whole body was buzzing with nerves, your heart racing just thinking about making him come undone. You knew you’d be more comfortable sitting beside him and angling your body towards him, but you decided to kneel between his legs so you could see his face while you pleasured him.

You gently dropped to your knees, your hands raising to the button of his pants. You glanced up into his eyes, needing to make sure he was really okay with this. “Do you want me to touch you?”

He hummed. “Yes. Only if you want to, however.”

You nodded, refocusing your attention on undoing his pants. You pulled the zipper down and dipped your fingers below the waistband of his underwear. The sight of his cock almost made your mouth water and just looking at it sent tingles of arousal straight to your core. You’d felt him inside you but had no idea how thick and long he really was.

You wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and heard Loki inhale sharply. Your gaze flickered to his eyes before you looked back to your hand. You slid your hand up and down in a few quick pumps. You kept your hand around his base and lowered your head until you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. 

You slid your hand up and down again as you slowly lowered yourself to take more of him. You moaned at the way he tasted, your heart racing as you took in how beautiful he looked, already drunk with pleasure.

Once you adjusted to his size the best you could, you bobbed your head down and took more of him into your mouth. You raised your head back up to swirl your tongue around the place where his shaft connects to the head, earning a deep groan from Loki.

His hips jerked as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock. You lowered your head back down and took him into your mouth again. You bobbed your head up and down in a slow rhythm, your hand pumping the length of his shaft that you couldn’t take in your mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, kneeling for me like this.” It was like he didn’t really mean for the words to come out of his mouth, but they did and boy, did they have an effect. Heated flooded your core and you clenched your thighs together. You were sure your underwear was completely soaked through by now, which was the first time that has ever happened just from sucking someone off.

Because it wasn’t just anyone. It was Loki.  
Your pace quickened with excitement at the fact that you were making a literal god feel good. You were the one eliciting moans and praises from Loki. The thought was enough to work you into a fervent frenzy and you pumped him vigorously, moaning around his cock.

“Oh, fu-“

He raised his right hand in a fist to his lips, biting down on his knuckle to try to keep himself from making noise. His left hand gripped the arm of the sofa tightly, his knuckles turning an even paler shade of alabaster. Loki’s hips started to raise but he forced himself to stay still. 

Loki’s face flushed and his groans grew louder in a filthy crescendo. 

“I’m… fuck, I’m-“ 

He tried to pull away but you gripped his thighs and kept your lips wrapped around him. You felt his cock twitch in his mouth and felt his hot cum on the back of your throat. You swallowed everything he had to give. His eyes met yours as you cleaned him off with your tongue.

You wiped your mouth and sat back on your heels, your soaked panties causing you slight discomfort. Loki pulled up his underwear and pants and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you- that was… I simply cannot describe how wonderful that was.”

You bit your lip and decided to just say what you were thinking. “You don’t treat me like I’m fragile any other time, so why were you holding back?”

Loki’s brows furrowed. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

You raised your eyebrows and crossed your arms over your chest. “Really? So, you didn’t want to grip my hair or fuck my face? Cause it kinda seemed like you did.”

Loki opened his mouth and closed it again. “Well, alright. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

You cocked your head slightly to the side. “You don’t care about that any other time.”

He stammered, “I… well, it’s different when we’re engaging in sexual activities.”

Maybe it was the subject matter or his on edge behavior, but your tone lightened a little. You softly asked, “How is it different?” 

Loki leaned back into the sofa and looked at you for a moment. “I want to make sure I’m not doing anything you don’t want to do.”

You unfolded your arms and rose to sit next to him on the sofa. You turned your body towards him so you could look into his eyes while you spoke. “If we’re gonna keep doing whatever this is, then we need to set some things straight.”

“Alright.” Loki angled his body towards yours and listened attentively. You fixed your eyes on your hands which rested in your lap. 

You avoided his gaze as you said, “First, there’s nothing wrong with being gentle and sure, don’t get me wrong. But I get, erm, excited when things get rough, so please don’t feel like you ever have to hold back. And to make sure we both feel comfortable with that, we need a safe word.”

You glanced over at Loki, who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know. Pine?”

Loki nodded. “Pine it is. What else?”

You took a deep breath and forced yourself to look into Loki’s eyes. “This doesn’t really have anything to do with you per se. I’ve always been like this, but I enjoy pleasing you. Physically, I mean. And I don’t exactly mind being bossed around either.”

Loki smirked and you punched his arm without malice. “In the bedroom. Anywhere else and I’ll kick your ass.” 

Loki’s expression shifted solemnly. “Duly noted. As I mentioned, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. What are you okay with?”

You bit your lip as you thought about your dos and dont’s. “Spanking, and choking is okay as long as you know that me tapping on your wrist means to stop. Being tied up is fine, but I don’t like to be gagged. I can’t think of anything else right now.”

Loki nodded. “Alright. We have established the safe word but know that there’s nothing I value more than your consent so please let me know if, at any moment, you do not want to do something.”

Your lips lifted in a small smile. “I will. Is there anything you wouldn’t be okay with?”

Loki thought over his words carefully before he spoke. “I don’t like to feel as if I’m not in control. I know how that sounds, believe me, but it is just typically not something I’m okay with.”

“No, I understand. You know, I think we mesh better sexually than we do normally.”

Something flickered in Loki’s eyes for a brief moment. He quickly plastered on a teasing grin. “Yes, but that happens to be an extremely low standard.”

You gasped and shoved his shoulder playfully. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

You held eye contact for a second or two before you both burst into laughter.  
————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any kinks or bits of dialogue you all would like to see? If I feel comfortable writing them, they may end up in here somewhere!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between you and Loki get a little... heated. And not in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: arguing, feels, mild cursing, not really smutty this time.

You furrowed your brows as you made your next move, seizing Loki’s pawn with a sudden ferocity. “I hate it when you talk to me like that.”

Loki moved a chess piece without looking at the board, his infuriating eyes watching you cautiously from across the darkly stained coffee table. “Like what?”

You snapped from your seat on the floor, “Like a condescending asshole. You act like I’m stupid or something.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he sat forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his thighs. “I assure you that was not my intention. I know you Midgardians typically struggle with strategy, so I-”

You leaned back from the coffee table and folded your arms across your chest, the game and potential victorious satisfaction forgotten. You were faintly aware that with anyone else, your anger would not have been at this magnitude. But it was Loki standing in front of you, and Loki had a tendency to drive you crazy.

——————————————————————————  
Please let me know what you thought, bbys. It truly makes my day when y’all leave comments ❤️

You narrowed your eyes and sneered, “So, what you’re saying is I have a teeny tiny brain and can’t think for myself, and you thought you’d help poor little ol’ me make a move in a board game since you’re the most intelligent being on the planet with the highest IQ, right?”

“Watch the tone in which you speak to me.” Loki stood to his feet, his eyes shining with a dangerous gleam.  
Any other time and you might have found his looming figure intimidating, but in your furied state you simply found it annoying. You rolled your eyes and stood to your feet, refusing to be looked down upon.

Loki glowered at you, his words suddenly dripping with venom. “I would tread extremely carefully if I were you.”

You smiled maliciously, the old hatred you’d forgotten beginning to rear its ugly head again. “Why? Can the big, smart, strong god not handle a little bit of sarcasm?” 

Loki’s chest began rising and falling rapidly. The whole room seemed to hum with an electric energy, which stemmed from Loki. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and your eyes tracked the movements. Every muscle in your body tensed as you readied yourself for this to become physical.

You hid your trembling hands behind your back. You tilted your head and ran your eyes over Loki’s form, looking for a sign that he was about to lunge toward you. Your voice surprisingly did not waver as you questioned, “You gonna hit me, Loki?”

Something shifted in his eyes then, his expression changing to one of quiet devastation. “No. Do you think so lowly of me that you expect me to resort to physical violence to resolve a mild argument?”

Your heart dropped a little at Loki’s sudden shift in mood. Your breath caught in your throat as your heightened emotions began to fade and die out. Your words were hushed and hesitant, “I’ve seen you physically fight some of the others for far less. What- what am I supposed to think?”

Loki shook his head, his wounded eyes piercing yours. His voice was so low that you could barely make out his words, “They are not… that is entirely different. I would never hurt you intentionally.”

Your eyes widened as you saw and heard the pain he felt. “Loki, I’m sorry. I just-”

Loki chuckled bitterly. “It’s alright, I understand. You do not trust me.” 

Your mouth fell open and you were at a loss for words. Loki spoke so quietly, almost as if he were muttering to himself, “Why would you? Why should you?”

“Loki…” He spun on his heel and left the living room, your head spinning in confusion. You exhaled in frustration and raised your hand halfway to your hair, only to let your hand fall to your side once again. 

Your gaze fell to the chessboard on the table. You huffed and swept the board, along with the pieces, off the table. Everything came tumbling down with a crash. You didn’t bother to pick anything up, opting instead to storm to your room and slam the door shut.

The golden sun dipped below the horizon as you left the confines of your bedroom. You mustered the courage to try to talk to Loki. You’d never seen him quite so… disappointed, so devastated. And even though he had royally pissed you off, it didn’t sit right with you that you were responsible.  
Were you going soft?

You peeked into the kitchen first, and when you saw Loki wasn’t there, you checked the living room. Your eyes locked onto the lean muscles of his back, his tense form perched on the sofa. 

“Loki?” You called softly.

Loki glanced over his shoulder, his eyes following you as you entered the room. You slowly came to stand before him. His hair was messy from running his hands through it and the hurt that was so evident in his eyes before was now hidden, but you knew it still lingered behind the walls he built. This had happened before, when you both crossed the line in your many squabbles. The only difference was now you felt a pang of guilt in your chest. Oddly, you wanted to make it better- wanted to make whatever he was feeling go away.

You opened your mouth to speak but Loki cut you off. “I am sorry that I spoke to you in such a way. I did not mean to make you feel-”

You interrupted him, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I upset you. I just- so much of our jobs involve physical fighting and I guess I assumed that’s where that was going. I didn’t really think about it being you, you know...”

Loki leaned back on the sofa defensively, scoffing. “Oh, so if it were your precious Captain you were arguing with instead of me, you would have asked him the same thing you asked me?”

You bit your lip as you took in his features. “I- where is this coming from?”

Loki’s eyes locked onto yours and held you captive. “Admit it. You do not trust me.”

You took a hesitant step toward him. “That’s not true, I do. As much as we’ve been at each other’s throats, you always have my back in the field.”

Loki smiled bitterly. “That situation is entirely different. I know I scare you, Y/N. Your voice is tentative and your movements are cautious, guarded. Even now.”

You shook your head, a mix of emotions bubbling and simmering inside your chest. There was a mild panic rising as well, and for some reason you were desperate to change his thinking. It didn’t sit right with you that Loki thought you were afraid of him. 

Your legs moved your body forward without you telling them to. You straddled Loki and leaned your chest into his, your rapidly beating heart probably not helping your case any. His sharp eyes watched you cautiously, his gaze flickering momentarily to your lips. His fingers grazed your outer thighs seemingly without his permission. 

You were beginning to feel like there was some invisible, intangible thing drawing you to each other and there was nothing either of you could do to stop it. You wanted to tell Loki that what really scared you was the thought that you had both started down this path of lust and enticement, and no amount of logic or reason would be able to turn you around.

Your whisper filled the small space between you. “You don’t scare me.” 

Loki’s eyes flashed briefly with disbelief before you snaked your hands into his hair and gently tugged his head back. You captured his lips in yours and pressed further into his chest. Loki kissed you back clumsily, desperately. His hands drifted up from your thighs, giving your cheeks a little squeeze before he placed them on your back. His fingers dug into your skin through your shirt, as if he couldn’t get enough of you. 

You knew the feeling. Now that your mouth was on his and he was holding you, you didn’t know why you’d ever stopped touching him. Every other thought flew out the window as Loki filled your senses. You felt a low rumble in his chest as he uttered a muffled groan. You were running out of oxygen so you pulled your head back slightly to catch your breath. As you did so, you dipped down to press chaste, open-mouthed kisses to his throat. Loki’s breathing was heavy and staggered, his fingers beginning to tremble as he held you tightly. 

You kissed your way back up to his jaw and your eyes met his. What you saw there shook you to your core. Your breathing hitched at the sight of Loki gazing at you through his lashes, his eyes warm and full of hopeful adoration. For a moment, his guard was down and you saw something that you didn’t think you were meant to. 

Shit. How long had he been looking at you like that?

Loki tilted his head up to press his lips against yours. Your eyes closed as you kissed him back slowly, your head spinning. Now that you were paying attention, you could feel the emotion he poured into the kiss. Your mind warned you to stop now but your thighs clenched around his waist of their own accord.

Butterflies erupted in the pit of your stomach as he sweetly slowed himself down to match your pace. His grip on your back loosened and he brought one hand to tenderly cup your jaw. You tilted your head back slightly so your lips hovered just above Loki’s. 

Light as a feather, your lips barely brushed his as you whispered, “Wait. I just want to stay like this for a while.”

Your words were heavy with double meaning that Loki didn’t quite catch. He nodded his head slightly, his nose nudging yours in a way that made you smile despite the stormy battle raging inside you.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+. Nightmare, oral sex (f receiving), sexual intercourse.

That night, you awoke in a cold sweat with a jolt. Your heart was thumping against your rib cage violently as you fisted your hand into the sheets to try to ground yourself. You told yourself that none of what your dream-self witnessed was real, but what made the nightmare horrific was that it was dreadfully plausible. 

Crimson blood flowing from empty wounds, his pale hands holding onto yours with his life hanging in the balance. All around you was chaos and destruction; Stark Tower was reduced to a pile of rubble and the other avengers were nowhere to be found. Screams pierced your ears but there was nothing that could be done. All hope was lost in the rubble.

Your vision blurred from the tears welling in your eyes. You tried to keep his heart beating, his chest rising and falling with breath but he was quickly slipping away from you. The light inside his eyes started to fade and he struggled to smile up at you, as if he was telling you that it was okay and you would be fine without him. The freezing panic restricting your chest begged to differ. Exhaling his last breath, he whispered your name with an agonizing warmth.

You stood from the bed as if it were the source of the horrors you imagined and forced yourself to jump into a cold shower. You hoped it would paralyze your racing thoughts and calm your beating heart, but the only thing the icy temperature did was raise goosebumps and send shivers down your spine. You attempted to dry your hair with a towel (which was hard to do with shaking hands) and pulled a sweatshirt over your head. You half-heartedly fought the urge to check on him and lost. 

You knocked on Loki’s door, every nerve ending in your body humming with anticipation. You knew the thought of him being hurt was irrational, but then again, nothing about your life was rational. Please be okay, please be okay, please be- 

The door opened and you were immediately relieved at the sight of Loki’s eyes gleaming amusedly back at you. You scanned his frame for any sign of injury but found nothing out of the ordinary. When the fear rattling inside your chest began to dissipate, you noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Again. 

You threw your hands up in frustration, unaware that they were still shaking, and exasperatedly said, “Really? Do you ever wear a shirt?”

Loki raised a single, perfect eyebrow and replied, “You should count yourself lucky I put on pants. Though that shouldn’t bother you since you’ve already seen my-” 

“Don’t remind me.” You quickly interjected, the delectable image of him without any clothes threatening to enter your mind. 

“You didn’t seem to mind then.” He looked at ease, as if the thought of your bodies entwining didn’t make his heart race like it did yours. Before you could come up with something to say in retort, his expression changed to one of concern. He eyed your trembling frame and softened his voice, “What is it?” 

“Nothing! It’s- it’s nothing.” You began to hide your hands behind your back but Loki caught one of them and held it tenderly. Try as you might, you couldn’t force your body to stay still. Loki’s tone grew colder yet more gentle, which you didn’t think was possible. “It does not look like nothing to me. Something is troubling you, so I’ll ask again, what is it?”

“I had a nightmare. It’s stupid and totally not a big deal, okay?” 

Loki traced his fingers in comforting circles on your skin. His eyes seemed to peer into the very depths of your soul and his features shifted into a look of understanding. “Who did you lose?”

You. Instead of answering, you shook your head and tried to pull your hand from his grasp. You were surprised that you weren’t the slightest bit afraid when his grip tightened, or when his voice roughened in frustration. “Do not run away from me.” You dropped your gaze as tears pricked your eyes, not wanting Loki of all people to see your vulnerability. His lithe hand dropped yours to cup your jaw and tilted your head back up towards him. You saw a pain and tenderness in his eyes you didn’t expect. “Please….”

The tears began to steadily fall and you leaned forward into his uncovered chest, finding comfort in the way he wrapped his arms around you. He held you tenderly yet tightly, like you were something precious which needed protection. Loki did not utter a word until you’d stopped crying, and only then did he loosen his hold on you to be able to see your face. 

“It was you. I lost you.” The words slipped out of your mouth before reason could stop them. Loki did not freeze or recoil as you would’ve thought. There was a moment where something shifted in his eyes but it passed so quickly that you didn’t know if you’d actually seen it or if you’d imagined it. He cradled your head to his chest once again and said, “You didn’t lose me. I’m here.” 

You closed your eyes and breathed in the scent of him, taking in the mysterious yet familiar earthy undertones. It was what you needed to ground yourself and your quivers finally subsided. 

Loki reluctantly let you slip from his grip, and you ran your hand through your hair. His eyes raked your frame to make sure you were truly alright before he said. “I don’t know why it would upset you so if something did happen to me, but it should be of some encouragement that I have been known to die and reappear as if my death never occurred.”

A mix of emotions filled you and you had the urge to tell him why you would be upset, but you came up empty. You didn’t know why it had affected you to that extent, you just knew that it did. Instead, you raised a hand to Loki’s chest and leaned up. He met you halfway and when your lips brushed his, you felt a spark of something that you hadn’t felt before. You couldn’t put it into words if you tried, so you poured what you couldn’t say into that mind melting kiss. 

His lips moved against yours with an equal fervor, his hands roaming across your back and into your hair and back again. Every part of you longed to be completely connected to him. You pushed your palm against his chest until he was pressed up against the hallway wall. Of course, it didn’t stay like that for long.

Loki broke the connection between your mouths and lifted you up, throwing you over his shoulder. Peals of laughter spilled from your lips as he carried you. “Where are we going?”

“Library,” He grunted matter-of-factly. You noticed you could see the muscles of his thighs and bum expanding and contracting when he walked. You muttered, “That’s a nice view.”

Loki chuckled. “Not as nice as mine.” As he said that, he patted your bum and let his hand linger on the uppermost part of your thigh. You inhaled sharply as heat began to fill your body at the close proximity of his hand to your core.

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time (but was actually just a minute or two), Loki pushed open the door to the library he often claimed as his. 

Loki lowered you back to the ground, and when you turned to face him you saw his eyes were dark and filled with longing. He tugged you by the wrist into his bare chest. “I want you. Now.”

What turned you on and made your heart flutter wasn’t the feeling of your body against his, or the look in his eyes, but the way his voice was both a demand and a plea. He seemed to want you just as much as you wanted him. 

You arched into him, your voice a whisper in his ear, “Then take me.” Loki loosened his grip on your wrist and you placed that hand on his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. You trailed your fingers down until you hit the waistband of his pants.

He snatched your wrist once again, all but growling, “No, I need to touch you.” 

Your chest rose and fell a little more rapidly in anticipation as Loki guided you backwards, the back of your legs hitting a table. His fingers gripped your thighs as he hoisted you up onto the flat surface. Loki held your gaze as he moved one hand to your throat, running his thumb ever so slightly over the flesh at the base. Your eyes fluttered closed as he replaced his thumb with his mouth, planting heated kisses on your sensitive skin. You felt his teeth sink into your neck and you gasped at the painful and pleasurable sensations. A wave of arousal hit you as he began to suck on the flesh he had just assaulted with his teeth, and you felt your heat begin to dampen. 

Your hands gripped the back of his shirt as he leaned into you, laying you down on the cool surface of the table. His sweet lips captured yours urgently, almost ardently. You hooked your legs around his hips, rubbing yourself against his clothed cock. Loki groaned at the friction, a deep and delicious sound that ignited a fire within you. 

You felt his massive length harden against you before Loki abruptly pulled back, his mouth and chest separating from yours. “I want to touch you, taste you, watch as you come undone beneath my tongue. I want to devour you and lavish you with pleasure until you’re a quivering mess.”

Your eyes widened and you gasped, “Loki-“ 

“Ah, yes. And I want my name to fall from those sweet, sinful lips as you reach your release.”

The look in his eyes sent another wave of arousal through you and if you weren’t still fully clothed, you would have been dripping onto the table. There was an apparent roughness to his touch but also something so enticingly sensual in his gaze that sent a shiver down your spine. 

Loki snaked his hands up to unbutton your pants, and the muscles in your abdomen clenched as his fingers brushed against the skin just above your core, a trail of fire erupting wherever he touched. He pulled your pants down your legs and tossed them to the floor, leaving only the thin material of your underwear between Loki and your heat.

He cursed and his breathing hitched, gazing at you in wonder. “You’re already so wet for me, Y/N. You’re such a good girl.” 

His words sent a spike of arousal through you again, and your fingers curled into fists at your sides. Noticing your reaction, Loki grinned, his tone teasing, “Do you like that? You like being told you’re a good girl?”

You moaned as heat rushed to your throbbing core. “I take that as a yes.”

Loki hooked your legs over his shoulders, dipping his head down between your thighs. You tensed even further as he placed searing open-mouthed kisses on your inner thighs. He brought the knuckle of his index finger to brush against your center through the fabric of your soaked underwear. He could feel how aroused you were from the slightest of his touches and simplest of words. Embarrassed, you bit your lip and titled your head back against the table to avoid his stare. 

“Look at me.” After a moment, you did, raising your head slightly to meet his intense gaze. It was as if he knew what you were thinking when he said, “Do not be ashamed of what I can make you feel.”

You relaxed at his words, the tension in your muscles releasing. Having been so emotionally vulnerable with him a few minutes ago, this almost felt natural. Loki looked at you for another moment before he returned his attention to pleasuring you. He rubbed his knuckle up and down your folds with just the right pressure, enough to be aware of the friction from the movement; it was just light enough that you couldn’t feel him as much as you’d like to though. He teased you for a few more moments before bringing his hand to rest just above the line of your underwear. His fingers edged under the line and slowly pushed your underwear down your thighs. He took in the sight of you, his fingers trailing back up until the tips reached your wetness. 

Loki’s fingers circled your hole and moved up, spreading your nectar to your clit. Your stomach clenched as the tips of his fingers brushed the sensitive bud. The pad of his thumb stayed on your bundle of nerves and moved in slow, lazy circles. 

He was already sending tingles of pleasure all over your body and you quivered when you realized he was just warming you up. You watched as his head dipped a little lower and you felt his warm tongue against your folds. 

“Loki!” You gasped as he circled your hole with his tongue before he stuck it inside of you. His fingers kept working your clit as he started to fuck you with his tongue, and you curled your fingers tightly in his hair. You moaned, your eyes closing at the sensations Loki was making you feel. Your hips bucked of their own accord and Loki used the hand that wasn’t pleasuring you to keep you still, all the while flicking his tongue in and out of you. You felt that overwhelming heat coiling in your stomach and another wave of pleasure washed over you. 

Suddenly, Loki replaced his tongue with the fingers that had been working your clit. He inserted two fingers inside you and you moaned when you felt his mouth against your bud. He pumped in and out of you as he closed his lips around your clit and sucked. You moaned, your thighs jerking from the overwhelming spikes of pleasure. That seemed to encourage him because he stuck another finger in you, releasing your clit before sucking your nerve bundle back into his mouth. 

He roughly pumped in and out of you, his fingers curling to hit all the right spots. His tongue expertly flicked over your clit as his pace quickened with every one of your moans. Wave after wave of white hot pleasure washed over you. You gasped, “I’m so close!” His fingers slammed into you at a brutal pace as he pulled his tongue away from your heat, commanding, “Cum for me, Y/N.”

His eyes met yours as another thrust and his words brought you over the edge. You cried out his name as you came undone, your legs twitching uncontrollably as he kept pumping into you. Loki whispered words of praise as you rode out your orgasm, pressing gentle kisses to your thighs.

Your whole body trembled as you came down from your high, and you pulled Loki up to hover over you. He pressed a hungry yet sweet kiss to your lips and softly asked, “Do you want to stop?”

And you told Loki the truth- you didn’t, and you didn’t think you’d ever want to. That familiar smirk lifted a corner of his lips and his eyes shined with a renewed lust. 

With a nod of approval from you, he filled the most sacred parts of you with his length. This was every bit as passionate as the times before, but there was something a little less rough in his movements. It seemed like he was being more careful with you. 

He quickly found that sweet spot that sends warm tingles all throughout your body, lighting every nerve ending on fire with each thrust. The pace, the intensity, the way his eyes never left yours all brought you closer and closer to a second release.

You felt the waves and tingles increasing, every muscle in your body tensing as you teetered on the verge. He accentuated every word with a thrust, “My. Good. Girl.” Your walls clenched around him as you succumbed to the white hot pleasure. He kisses you with an open mouth, connected in every way before giving in to his own orgasm. You felt his warmth fill you as your kisses slowed to a halt, both of your chests heaving as you gasped for breath.

He stayed inside you for a moment, gazing at you in a way that made you want to kiss him again. Something quickly caught your attention, however, and you quickly asked, “Your good girl?”

Loki didn’t answer, pressing his lips to yours in an effort to distract you. It partially worked as you melted underneath him, but you wouldn’t forget the weight of his word choice so easily.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, consensual sex, knifeplay... this is rough and unedited! Sorry!

Your bed had never felt more comfortable but the tantalizing scent of coffee lured you into the kitchen. Loki was standing near the stovetop, frying eggs in a pan in what seemed like fierce concentration. He didn’t notice that you’d entered the room and you leaned against the entryway to watch him. His plain white shirt accentuated the taut muscles of his arms as he reached to grab one of the seasonings on the counter beside him. Your breathing hitched as you took in the curve of his shoulders, and you had an overwhelming urge to plant a kiss there. 

You closed the distance between your bodies and let your hand rest against his back, feeling his warmth beneath the material of his shirt. Loki turned his head slightly to look at you over his shoulder, and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled at you lowered the last of your defenses. You pressed your lips to his shoulder and looked back up at him, your eyes soft with a sweet smile lifting your lips. 

“Whatever did I do to deserve that show of affection?” Loki’s tone was light in an obviously joking kind of way, but you felt as if a part of him genuinely questioned his worth. 

Your smile faltered as you answered seriously, “Nothing and everything.” 

You leaned up and kissed him chastely on the mouth, and the brief brush of your lips against his felt like a little bit of magic. 

You pulled away and went to open the cabinet to grab a mug for your much needed daily coffee fix but before you could, Loki pulled you back. He turned his body so that your back was pressed against his chest and he snaked his arms around your abdomen. You rested your hands on top of his and closed your eyes. What took you by surprise wasn’t how right it felt being pressed against him felt or how intimate the embrace was… it was the way you felt like you were coming home the second he wrapped his arms around you. 

It was addictive letting your guard down. You actually found yourself on the verge of pouting when he loosened his grip on you and pulled away to finish cooking breakfast. You fixed your coffee the way you like it and sipped from the ceramic mug, watching as he put the eggs on plates. 

Loki sat your plate down in front of you and took a seat at the other end of the table. “I hope this is suitable and not too burned. I may have gotten a little distracted when the loveliest Midgardian walked into the room.” 

Heat rushed to your cheeks and you raised your eyes to meet Loki’s. A charming grin lit up his features and you couldn’t help but smile back at him. “As long as you don’t transform it into a snake, it’s perfect.” 

His gaze fell to the table and he shifted in his seat. “Y/N, I never should have done that and I am truly sorry.“

You sat forward in your seat and tried to reassure him, “No, Loki, I was teasing you. You don’t have to apologize again for that.”

Loki kept his eyes downcast, studying his hands. “You say that you do, but how can you ever trust me when I’ve done… well, all that I’ve done?”

Your voice softened as you gently urged him to look at you. He reluctantly lifted his shining eyes to meet yours and you said, “It doesn’t matter how. Loki, I trust you with my life.”

His brow furrowed in confusion as he asked, “Even though I injured you?” 

You grimaced at the painful memory, but you didn’t see how it had anything to do with trusting him. “It was an accident, and you healed me.” 

Loki dropped his gaze once again, his tone bitter but lacking any real malice as he remarked, “That’s naive of you to believe I didn’t do it on purpose.”

You didn’t like where this was going and wanted to shut down any negative train of thought that might be forming. “You didn’t. And I’m not naive. As harsh as we’ve been to each other, you’ve always had my back when it truly mattered. You’d never let anything happen to me, despite any ill feelings toward me you may have at the time.” You had hoped he’d crack a smile, look at you, something, but he just stared down at his hands with a vacant look in his eyes. 

You stood from your seat and approached Loki slowly, feeling as if one wrong move could cause him to shut down completely. You tentatively draped yourself across his lap, and he put his arms around you to keep you from sliding or falling. He still wouldn’t meet your eyes. You gently ran your thumb along his jawline as you tilted his head up. “Loki, whatever you’re thinking… don’t, okay? Come on, don’t do this, don’t shut me out when you were just starting to let me in.” 

It took him a moment, but he finally looked into your eyes with a vulnerability that stole your heart. “What if I don’t- can’t believe you?”

You gave Loki a look of fierce determination. “Try me. I’ll prove it to you.”

There was a brief flicker of hesitation in his eyes before you felt the cold blade of a dagger against the skin of your throat. Your breath hitched and your pulse quickened. You swallowed hard and the metal pressed a bit further into your skin. Your hand dropped from Loki’s face to grip the material of his shirt, an unexpected ache forming between your thighs.

Loki spoke softly, “You say you trust me with your life, yet you’re afraid.” 

“It’s not… it’s not fear I’m feeling.” Since this whole thing started with Loki, all the parts of yourself you didn’t know existed were slowly coming to light. You didn’t think it was the dagger itself that was arousing you, after all, Loki had been none too shy to use them on you during training. There was just something about being completely under his control and trusting that he wouldn’t hurt you that was exhilarating. 

A soft grin formed on Loki’s lips as he realized what it is you were actually feeling. His entire demeanor shifted and his voice lowered as he said, “My, my. Y/N, you are perfect.” 

An overwhelming heat began to spread throughout your body as Loki trailed the tip of the dagger gently down your throat to the flesh at the top of your chest. You stumbled over your words, hazily distracted by the weapon in Loki’s hand. “I wouldn’t, um… I wouldn’t say that.”

Loki raised the flat edge of the dagger so it was just beneath your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. You noticed they didn’t have a teasing gleam in them, simply warmth and adoration. “I would. You’re perfect for-“

He faltered and cleared his throat, lowering the tip of the dagger to the top of your breasts. A familiar wetness began to pool between your thighs as he dipped the tip beneath the edge of your shirt, nudging the material a little further down. Your grip on Loki’s shirt tightened as you clenched your thighs, desperately needing to feel his touch. 

Loki brought his lips to the skin of your throat, and your lips parted, eyes closing. You raised the hand that wasn’t entangled in Loki’s shirt up to curl your fingers in his hair. He pressed a few tender, hot kisses to your throat. His voice was a strained whisper against your skin, “Are you particularly fond of what you’re wearing?” 

“N-No.” You brought your hand down from his hair, starting to tremble in anticipation. He lowered the dagger and placed it on the table behind you. He took you in his arms and stood, sitting you down to perch on the edge of the table. He stepped between your knees with his lips curled upwards into one of those grins, and you knew it meant he was up to no good. His hand curled around the dagger again and the shiver that ran down your spine was not one of fear but sheer bliss.

Loki warned, “Do not move.”

You stayed perfectly still as Loki cut your shirt down the middle and it fell to the floor. Heat rushed to your core and you gripped the edge of the table. 

Loki moved to your pants, sliding them down your thighs and dropping them to the side. He trailed the tip of the dagger over the exposed flesh of your breasts and your eyes fluttered shut, your breath catching in your throat. He expertly cut the straps and sides of your bra and it fell to the floor. You’d probably regret it later because of how much it costs to get a decent bra, but for now, that was insanely hot. 

He dragged the tip of the knife dangerously close to one of your nipples and you inhaled sharply, opening your eyes again. 

“Are you going to be my good girl and lean back for me?” Your thighs clenched at the pet name and you did as he asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.   
He slowly ran the edge of the knife down between your breasts and over your stomach, his lips following shortly after the metal. Heat rushed once again to your core as the metal hit the top of your underwear and Loki placed a kiss there. He cut the sides of your underwear and watched them drop to the floor below. 

Loki placed the knife on the table beside you and moved you back up so you were sitting, your naked body flush against his fully clothed one. Loki trailed his fingers up and down your back as he kissed you, deeply and fervently. You pulled your head back slightly and tugged at the hem of his shirt, whispering, “That’s not fair.”

The corners of Loki’s lips lifted and he softly replied, “Do something about it.” You undressed his top half with trembling hands, pressing a few kisses to his bare chest. You unzipped his pants and rejoiced in the fact that you weren’t the only one so affected. Loki stepped back slightly to step out of his pants and underwear and you bit your lip at the sight of his arousal. 

You ran your hands over his chest and slowly slid them down, but before you could reach his manhood, Loki caught both of your hands in his. He captured your lips in an open mouthed kiss, one that sent flames through every fiber of your being. He pulled away slightly to end the kiss but kept his mouth close enough to yours that you could still feel his lips brushing yours.

He dropped your hands and ran his fingers over your outer thighs. You couldn’t take it anymore and brought one of your hands up to grip the back of Loki’s neck and urged Loki further into you. You could feel his member against your entrance. “You sure you want this?”

You gazed into Loki’s eyes, your own half lidded with lust. “How many times are you going to ask me that?”

He softly replied, “I’m always going to ask, Y/N.” 

A smile spread across your lips, despite your desperate need to feel him. “Yes, I’m sure. Are.. are you sure?”

Loki rested his forehead against yours. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Loki smirked coyly. “Oh, so now you’re rushing me?”

“Teas- oh!” You were caught off by Loki thrusting himself inside you. He closed his arms around you and lowered his head to your shoulder, placing tender kisses on the flesh there as he gave you a moment to adjust. 

You slid your hand from his neck down to his back, murmuring, “Loki...” 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing! I just… I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this, with you. Can you- please, I need you.” You bucked your hips a little and Loki pulled out and pumped himself back into you. He found a steady rhythm, pounding in and out of your pulsing core. You gripped his back to keep you grounded as the force of his thrusts caused you to bounce. Waves of pleasure ran through you with every snap of his hips against yours and your hands trembled from the sensations overwhelming your body. 

Loki hooked one of your legs around his waist to allow himself to go deeper inside you and your body jerked as he hit that spot of unbelievable pleasure that others before him were never able to reach. “Fuck, Lo-“ 

He hit the spot again and that familiar coil in the pit of your stomach began to tighten. You gasped and moaned as your muscles clenched and jolted from the white hot intensity. You felt that coil grow tighter and tighter with each thrust and you knew you were close. You kissed Loki with everything you had in you as you tumbled over the edge, feeling impossibly connected to him. He kept pumping in and out of you, your mouth muffling his moans. 

Loki pulled out of you and succumbed to his own release, and you struggled to come down from your own high.   
Once Loki was finished cleaning himself up, he pressed a featherlight kiss to your forehead. You were startled by the way your heart skipped when he did. “Are you alright?” 

“Mhmm.” You hopped down from the table as best as you could and glanced at your ruined clothing on the floor. 

“I’ll replace those.” Loki rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “I liked the nickname.”

You furrowed your brow. “What nickname?”

Loki smiled sheepishly. “‘Lo.’ It was unintentional, I know, but I rather enjoyed hearing it come from your lips.”

You laughed and tilted your head slightly. “Have you not had many nicknames?” 

There was a tenderness to the look he gave you as he replied, “None that I was as fond of as yours.” 

His gaze unleashed that nervous feeling of butterflies in the pit of your stomach. The way he was looking at you made you want him again. Well, let’s be honest- you wanted him always. “I’m going to go shower. You want to join me, Lo?”

Loki seemed a little taken aback by your question. You began walking backwards with five fingers held up to count down the seconds. “The offer ends in 5, 4, 3-“

Loki stepped forward and interjected, “I’m coming!”

You smirked suggestively as you kept walking backwards. “You will be.”

Loki feigned a gasp and followed you, catching you in his arms. You laughed as he amusedly guided you in the direction of the bathroom. “Insatiable.”


	9. Chapter 9

I will be closing this account tomorrow, but my works will still be available for reading on Wattpad. The username is SammyJ67. Thank you!


End file.
